The present invention relates to a lens-fitted photographic film unit in which an electronic flash is accommodated.
In a lens-fitted photographic film unit in which an electronic flash is accommodated, when the size of the film unit is intended to be reduced, the distance between the optical axis of a photographic lens and the optical axis of an electronic flash light emitting section should be reduced, resulting in the common occurrence of the pink-eye effect. As a countermeasure for decreasing the pink-eye effect, the following methods are conventionally known: a mechanical countermeasure in which an electronic flash pops up so that the distance between the two optical axes is greater; and an electrical countermeasure in which an electronic flash light is pre-emitted before photographing onto the subject person so that the eye pupils become smaller.
However, in both the mechanical countermeasure and the electrical countermeasure, the structure of the lens-fitted photographic film unit becomes more complex, and the number of parts of the film unit increases, resulting in an increase of the product's cost. Accordingly, setting aside the matter of ordinary cameras, it is difficult to apply the above countermeasures to these low cost lens-fitted photographic film units.